


I'm like you.

by Ulorel



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan Burnes, hydra - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulorel/pseuds/Ulorel





	

Sitting on one of the chairs, her hands fixed firmly by the precious metals, her eyes never stop wandering around the room. This can be called a laboratory. Agent 36, as they call it, is only a victim of their experiences, their slavery. Since the Winter Soldier had flown, had changed sides for the Avengers, the Hydra was becoming more and more meticulous. The slightest emotion was effaced and replaced by a mask of impassiveness. Agent 36 was a young woman of one meter sixty, of medium body and was a pale copy of the Winter Soldier. Her left arm was replace by the same metal arm the soldier had with a few exceptions. The metal encompassed her shoulder to her ribs, following the curve of her breast without actually touching it. "Find it and bring it here." The words are pronounced and she looks at him lifeless, without the least emotion is raised to her master. Because finally, that's what it is. He created, gave her a name, a slave life. The young woman sees her arms freed, her legs loose and finally she can get up. And that's what she does. She put on the only garment she is allowed to wear. A white tank top, a military printed jog. She no longer feels any shame since they took it all, bruising her soul so that nothing resists.


End file.
